El día en que Bellatrix me declaró su amor
by MariSeverus
Summary: En ese instante, supe que todo lo que era Bellatrix Lestrange, no servía. Que yo sólo había formado parte de sus insanos juegos. Como si esperase otra cosa a la larga. Por que a veces, las acciones dicen menos que las palabras. Sobretodo, si es Bella.


EL DÍA QUE BELLATRIX ME DECLARÓ SU AMOR:

**SEVERUS SNAPE/BELLATRIX LESTRANGE**

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, excepto mis ideas. El resto es obra de JK Rowling.

* * *

Severus Snape, estaba parado frente a la chimenea de su "hogar". Había algo, que le indicaba que esa noche sería difícil. No había podido dormir, y ese sueño recurrente le acechaba día y noche en el porvenir de su vida.

Cayó en el sofá blando. Su cabeza reposó en el espaldar, con la mirada fija en el techo. Su camisa entre abierta, sólo dejaba denotar aquellas largas marcas sobre su pecho.

Sus largos dedos, sus largas uñas, arañándole. Dolía, pero era una sensación tan placentera que en el clímax, se olvidaba de sí mismo por completo. Así como lo quería ella, así lo necesitaba.

Aún en su habitación, a media luz, yacía algo. Dejaba que la mañana entrase allí, se permitía descansar con su oscurridad favorita. Con su conciencia predilecta. Con ese sabor a sangre, que tanto ansiaba por las tardes.

Dogma, un acto de fe que no se podía rebatir. En su habitación, su alma simplemente desaparecía. Descansaba allí. Su deseo favorito, su cinísmo favorito. Su esclavo favorito.

Aún así, viviendo en su aliento, sintiendo a través de su piel; sabía que Bellatrix Lestrange no era algo más que un objeto con sensaciones. Y él tampoco era otra cosa. Esa pasión desbordada con la que, tenía sexo sólo era una auto defensa. Era su espejo perfecto, para mirar los males que en ambos existían. Una forma, de pagarse tantos favores.

Su expuesta piel, se reflejaba sobre sus cuadros. Demonio, que había invadido su casa y se había instalado allí. Bellatrix, dueña de todo, poseedora de nada. Lo único a lo que no podía someter. A su "esclavo". Su perfecta oscuridad, nunca dominada, nunca traspasada.

_- En tu habitación Severus, allí._

Allí se había instalado, allí solamente estaba ella. Había usurpado ese sagrado lugar, que sólo en sueños visitaba Lily Evans. Su sonrisa favorita, recorriendo todas las paredes. Su risa, sirviendo de iluminación, su cuerpo sirviendo de sábana. ¡Molesto demonio que allí reside!

Trastorno, ojos cerrados que tratan de girarse hacia otra dirección. Pero no, ella es el centro, él camina directamente hacia ella. Sus sangres mezcladas, sólo sirven para que ella pueda convocarle. Marca tenebrosa en el corazón.

_- ¿Necesitas una vida? Mi cuerpo, la sangre de tu hogar._

La detestaba, por ella mataría, pero indiscutiblemente regresaban al mismo punto. Se discutían motivos, se objetaban teorías, pero siempre terminaba igual. Ella nunca confiaba en él, pero el sabor de la traición era muy placentero. El sabor de su traidor, sólo lograba aumentar su deseo. El único. Su favorita insanidad.

_- Mi esclavo. Viviendo en tu piel._

Un amor doloroso, aunque no era ni la sombra de lo que un "amor" debía ser. Era el exceso de amor. Allí, sosteniendo sus muslos, sintiendo la furia de pertenecerle. En su día favorito, en sus sábanas favoritas y con su esclavo favorito.

Su amor, ella le declaró su amor cuando sus dedos abrieron su corazón a nuevas posibilidades. Posibilidades violentas, que sólo hacían llorar al corazón, derramando lágrimas de sangre. Se ha instalado allí, a veces, viendo su sombra.

El día, en que Bellatrix se embriagó de él. El día en que nada más se supo de sus gemidos. El día, donde el mundo supo que Severus Snape le pertenecía. Que sus pecados y su redención; estaban bajo sus manos.

Con sus uñas bajo su cuello, de una estocada a la muerte. Sólo él la pudo complacer, sólo él la pudo decepcionar. Y fue entonces, cuando la vio morir, cuando en sus sueños más macabros ella sobrevivía. Cuando justo en la víspera de su muerte, ya su lugar estaba con ella.

Una parte de él, se iba con ella. Así lo había dispuesto. Parte de su sangre estaba con ella y por ello moría más rápido. Desesperada, así estaba por encontrarse a su lado de nuevo.

_- Renuncié a Rodolphus y vine para ti._

Su hogar, ese que ella profanó con su presencia. ¿Cuantas copas no se quebraron por ella? ¿Cuantas estanterías no se estremecieron con su cuerpo desnudo chocando en ellas? ¿Qué tan húmeda no estaba la alfombra, cuando él moría en ella una y otra vez? ¿Cuantos libros no volaron por los aires, cuantos muebles no cayeron, cuantos cuadros no huyeron? Sólo la oscuridad sabía, sólo la casa. Los que habitaban allí, se llevaban los secretos a su tumba.

Cuando Bellatrix declara su amor, es para siempre y Severus Snape ha quedado presa de ello. Un amor que no es amor, es sólo un remedo con pocos botones. Es un intento de un corazón, que desea ser natural. Pero su oscuridad es infinita.


End file.
